


Rush a Thing

by bold_seer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gloves, M/M, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Magic stretches, bends time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Prince Regent's Birthday Regency/Victorian Flash Exchange





	Rush a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Time travel for fun and profit.

Top hat, 1835. Steve snorts. “Didn’t think I’d go this far.”

Behind him, the man who dashed them to the 19th century hesitates. Doctor Strange is wearing a burgundy coat that flatters his waist, blue underneath, but one glove. His bare hand looks _naked_.

Steve gives his best good-natured smile. _May I?_

Magic stretches, bends time. Fabric follows. Steve slowly pulls the glove up; Strange makes a faint sound, hint of colour on his white cheeks. His large, delicate fingers accommodate, until they’re covered in a tight, careful embrace.

“Captain,” Strange speaks, voice low. Daring Steve to go still further.


End file.
